MakeDamnSure
by ChuckDays
Summary: NNYEDGAR SONGFIC don't hurt me. Edgar and Johnny go to a bar and Nny sings MakeDamnSure By Taking Back Sunday. Simple enough. Rated T just to be on the safe side


OMG SHE'S MAKING ANOTHER FIC RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Yeah, it's a fic. By me, just me, I'm so looooonelyyyyyyy. I'm hoping to keep this a one-shot. Hopefully. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD THIS IS MY 1ST TIME WRITING A SONGFIC I'M SOOOOOORY!

I'd like to thank Zarla for inspiring me to write this fic. She's got me into Nny/Edgar now. If you're reading this Zar, hope you enjoy it.

Note the Italic underlined parts are the song; the normal Italic is Scriabin and Edgar in his head.

**Disclaimer thingy: **I do not own JTHM or any of its characters. They belong to the mighty Jhonen Vasquez and Slave Labor. I am but a lowly Servant. I also do not own the song "MakeDamnSure" By Taking Back Sunday. That's owned by them or they're record company or whatever. Mentions of some or Zarla's fics and her character Scriabin are of course, belonging to Zarla. ON WITH THE ANGST!

---

Edgar had acquired a new hobby recently. He had found that he enjoyed hanging out at karote bars. Of course he never got up on the stage and sang, His voice wasn't made for singing. But apparently Johnny's was...

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide_

Ironically, the song seemed to fit Johnny perfectly. What was the name again? He couldn't remember, it was by some punk band that he'd heard on the radio and idly glimpsed the music video while flipping though TV channels. Johnny had taken a likely to that sort of music Edgar noticed one night while they were watching TV. Johnny had stopped on a music channel and stared at the screen, crawling off the couch and folding himself in front of the TV. Edgar would've warned him that he shouldn't sit too close to the TV, but he let it go and just watched him. He had the same look he had had at the movie theater that night. A look of happiness. Like now.

_He seems to be enjoying himself…_

_What do you care? You hate him. Besides, he's not hurting anybody. _

_Except my poor eardrums. _

Edgar just groaned. Scriabin had been quite for most of the night, a sarcastic comment here and there but nothing too bad. Maybe he was giving Edgar a break for once.

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

_You are right though. This song seems to fit him perfectly. _

_Hmm…_

Edgar felt a wave of annoyance from Scriabin come over him at his lack of continuing the conversation. Not now, he just wanted to relax. Apparently Johnny had found out about his little secret and decided to tag along with him. Maybe this wasn't too bad, Johnny hadn't threatened him with anything sharp today. Maybe they should go out more often.

_Is that admitting you think of this as a date? _

_Shut up…_

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)_

The machine echoed as would be in the original song. Edgar rested his head in his arms on the small table in the darkness.

_I don't feel like it today. Just…let him be happy, and leave me alone…_

_We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

…_Alright…_

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

Edgar moved his head and rested his chin on his palms. Luckily the bar wasn't too busy tonight. There were barely anybody here, and the ones here were wrapped up in their own whispering conversations or up at the bar sipping their drinks idly. Edgar took a slip of his own drink,

_You don't drink scotch…_

Edgar felt something like a brain freeze headache come on. He put his hand over his eyes till the sharp pain went away.

_You're the one who suggested I order it. _

_I know… _Edgar could hear the grin in his voice. He sighed.

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

When Edgar did remove his hand from his eyes he noticed Johnny glance over at him before shutting his eyes and singing into the microphone again. And strangely, it sent a shiver down Edgar's spine.

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

Edgar had never noticed before. But Johnny had a nice singing voice.

_That's because he's never sung for you_

_And he has you?_

…

_Besides, he's always too busy ranting about stuff to sing usually…_

_Oh is that it? I always thought it was because he was too busy TRYING TO KILL YOU! _

Edgar winced and sighed. _Please try to keep your voice down; your drink is giving me a headache. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

A pause in the song caused Edgar to again look up. Notice Johnny swaying idly before grasping the mic in his hands and hissing into it.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far..._

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

_I'm gunna make damn sure_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)_

_In the worst way (worst way)_

The song ended and Edgar felt as though he had just woken up from a dream and in doing so he started clapping softly, and noticed some other hands clap as well.

_Smooth my boy, very smooth. _

_Shut up. _

Johnny blinked in the soft haze light and then hesitantly stepped off the stage, as though he himself had just woken up and ended up there. He sat down across from Edgar at their little table and sighed.

"Well…that was different."

"You did good Nny."

Johnny just blinked and stared at Edgar before a small, creepy little smile that made Edgar tense crept its way across Johnny's mouth.

"Thank you."

------Z?-------

Edgar stared at the road ahead; the small throbbing in his head had died down once they got into the cool open air leaving the bar. It was raining out and Edgar was thankful for having parked close to the door.

Johnny had curled up in the passenger's seat and was staring out the side window humming a different tune under his breathe absentmindedly. Once they got to the front of Johnny's house he turned toward Edgar again. "Would you like to come inside?" Edgar shook his head "I'm sorry, I've got work tomorrow." Johnny just nodded his head and stared out the window, not moving from his spot. An awkward silenced filled the car and Edgar was afraid he might of said something he shouldn't. He leaned over towards Johnny a little, trying to control the nervous lump in his throat.

"Did you have fun at least?"

Johnny stayed silence for a while longer before a small content and surprisingly, not as spooky smile came up on him. "Yeah..." His voice was soft and calm for once "Yeah, I did…" He turned towards Edgar again, staring with dark ringed eyes expectedly. Edgar shifted in his seat uncomfortably not really knowing what Johnny was waiting for.

Then Johnny turned around towards Edgar, put his hands on the little armrest between them and pressed his lips onto Edgar's. Edgar jumped at the sudden move and felt in the back of his head Scriabin was just as surprised.

_What the FUCK is he doing! _

_I, I uuuh I…_

Edgar didn't know what to say but he knew what was expected of him now. Shaken, he kissed Johnny back timidly putting his hand over one of Johnny's. He heard Snickering coming from the back of his mind.

_Awwww this is such a sweet image. I take picture. _He heard Scriabin make a clicky noise in his head and he rolled his eyes under his shut eyelids.

_Scri-_

_I know I know. Shut up. _He had the feeling Scriabin rolled his eyes as well.

Johnny suddenly parted and stared at Edgar again who blinked and felt the heat rise in his face. Johnny then reached behind him, opened the car door and backed out of it. "So, I'll see you tomorrow Edgar?" He cocked his head not standing outside slightly bent so he could see inside the car still, one hand on the top of the door.

Edgar blinking, his brain coming back to life and he nodded slowly, shook his head and put his hands on the steering wheel. "Y-Yeah, See ya tomorrow Nny." Johnny just smiled and shut the door. "Good-bye Edgar Vargas." He waved and grinned in an insane way he did. Edgar just nodded and waved back slowly as Johnny turned around and walked back into his house. Edgar smiled, for some reason. He had a feeling, a feeling that things would start changing, but for the better.

_You think he won't kill you now just for that one little kiss?_

_I don't know, He may still kill me, but I got the feeling it may not be for awhile. _

_Uh-huh I'm sooooo happy for you. When's the wedding by the way? _

This time Edgar didn't bother to tell Scriabin to shut up. Instead he sighed tiredly and concentrated on getting back home.

That night Johnny came in though the bedroom window and killed Edgar.

THE END!

---

WHOOOOOOO! I SUCK! GO ME! **(Dances, shot)**

Ow…

Well anyways, this has been stuck in my head for so long I needed to get it out. Every time I listen to MakeDamnSure I always imagine Nny singing it for some odd reason. Sorry if the lyrics aren't actuate.

So make a poor little writer happy and review, Goodies and candy and cake and all sorts of stuff for you if you review!


End file.
